Just Because
by KHighness
Summary: This oneshot tribute to JaSam is just because...just because they're hot, just because they're fun, just because they're never boring, just because their love is genuine, just because they deserve more...it's just because!


_JaSam lovin has been in extremely short supply on GH. Maybe it's because nobody burns the screen up like they do and GH/ABC just can't handle it! Maybe they've chosen to give us the wedding to appease us while they still shove the nurse down our disgusted throats (using her to invade their wedding, writing her undead child to be the only one Jason has time for, making the psycho who tortured his family the only man for her and her undead child)! Whatever the reasons, these GH writers lack imagination - the stories they're turning out are weak and blah and they're all about propping Nurse Nutcase, the psycho, and the mistake! So what they don't give me on the show I create for myself, because this is my couple and they will not kill them for me, no matter how hard they keep trying! They've been trying for years to use the nurse to undo the magic of JaSam, as if she or they, ever could! JaSam has deep, seeded roots, and needy nurse is nobody to the power of their love! They have chemistry and they have a solid history…and I will keep them alive even when their creators try to tear them apart…_

 _I don't own these beautiful_ _characters but obviously the people_ _who do don't know how to use them. This is a tiny oneshot tribute to my favorite soap couple._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 **JUST BECAUSE**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been six weeks since Scout made her grand, terrifying, astounding entry into the world. Six wonderful weeks where she had blessed their home with her gurgles and baby noises, lit their hearts with her baby kicks and tiny fists, swelled their love with her very presence in their lives, and the Morgans could not be happier.

Danny loved having a baby around. He constantly marveled out loud at how very tiny she was and his parents loved watching him play with her hands or brush her head, as he handled her so gently, like he was afraid he'd break her. They needn't have worried about any kind of sibling jealousy, even as they made sure to give their first miracle equal attention, they noticed how very protective of his baby sister he'd become. He'd be the first to run to her when she cried, lightly tickling her little feet in assurance that Momma or Daddy were coming, making sure she had her favorite toy gazelle near. He got the hugest kick out of turning her cry into a gurgle.

He had done just that when she started crying earlier, having woken up from her afternoon nap, the trip to the hospital wearing her out. Sam walked up to the nursery with a warm bottle and the smile that broke out on her face when she saw her babies felt as if it was always there these days. Inwardly she worried that a doozy of a shitstorm was headed their way because they were all so happy, but she tried her best to keep it at the background of her mind, never wanting to give it a chance to brew. Her family was safe and together and they had everything they'd ever need, especially each other, so she refused to tempt fate or give in to panic.

"Hey, big guy." She ruffled her son's hair as she came to stand over the crib and look down at him fussing over his sister. "Thanks for working your big brother charm - you got her to stop crying! Great job, buddy!"

"She's hungry, Momma!" The concern in his little voice pushed the corners of Sam's lips up further, as she showed him the bottle in her hand.

"I know buddy, food's right here." Lifting her daughter from the crib, Sam walked over to the rocking chair and took a seat, cradling her close as she supported her head and brought the bottle to her puckering lips. She preferred to breastfeed her daughter but had pumped earlier before they went out. She also didn't mind giving her sore nipples a well needed break.

Danny had moved over to stand next to her, watching keenly as his baby sister sucked hungrily, her tiny little hand falling onto the bottle as though trying to hold it close, the sucking noises echoing around them.

"Wow, she really likes milk!"

Sam chuckled softly. "She's _really_ hungry." She looked over to her son, "You used to really like milk too - I used to feed you just like this, right here in this chair."

"Really? I was tiny like her?"

Her little boy's innocent question reminded Sam of the horrible time during which she thought he had died, and she couldn't help the stab of pain that always came with the memory of how much of his baby months she had missed because of two very wicked people. Reminding herself that her husband brought him home safely and she'd never miss another day with him, she smiled at him now and changed the subject.

"You were a little bigger…don't worry she'll be almost as big as you soon. She's going to grow tall and strong just like her big brother!"

"She'll never catch me, though. I'll always be taller than her."

Sam laughed again. "That's right, bud…she'll never catch you."

And that's how Jason found them, his wife seated in the rocking chair feeding their daughter, his son right next to them, both looking lovingly down on her baby face as she ate. He stood by the door and leaned against the jamb, watching the most precious things he'd ever done with his life, and his heart overflowed. His family was beautiful! The woman he'd give his life for had made his house into a home and his loneliness into a priceless dream, and he loved every minute of it. He loved her! He loved them all so much!

As if sensing him she looked up and her smile grew even wider. He loved to see her smile and for the tiniest moment he thought of all the times he'd been the one to rob her of that radiance, and he kicked himself mentally as he always did when he remembered what an idiot he'd often been to her. If it wasn't for her he could be living the most miserable existence, either alone or stuck in a situation that never once made him as happy as he was with her. She'd saved him so many times, from himself as much as from others, and if it took his whole lifetime, he'd make her as happy as she made him.

"Hey, you!" She felt so happy every time she saw him. He was it for her!

"Hey, beautiful!" He lifted himself from the door jamb and moved into the room, closing in on the most gorgeous portrait in the entire world. He rubbed his son's head as he came to a stop by them, "How's your day going?"

"Good. How's your day, Daddy?"

Sam and Jason both smiled as Jason replied, "I'm good buddy, thanks! Whatch you been up to?"

It was Sam who answered, a very seductive look on her face as she peered up at Jason, "Scout had her six week checkup today, and she got the all clear." She ended with a wink, then chuckled when she saw his soft intake of breath as he caught the meaning of what she said.

"That's the best news I've heard all day." His gaze was soft as it travelled his petite wife and he thought about how much he'd missed her body. They had never needed sex to feel close to each other but the way in which they fit so perfectly together when they made love was just one of their many intricate connections and he'd missed it between them. Finally!

Sam had invited her sisters Molly and Kristina over for dinner, after which the girls took Danny with them for a sleepover at Alexis'. Kristina had noticed the way the parents had been eating each other up through their eyes all evening and she knew something was up. The air was completely charged with the electricity between the two, and after thinking about it she broke her phone calendar open and backtracked the date, realizing its significance to Scout's arrival.

Letting out a huge laugh she announced, "Let's go Mols…Danny, we're having a sleepover at grandma's…how's that sound?"

Molly's brows went up in surprise, "We are?"

"Yeaaa…". Danny was already heading up the stairs to get his gear.

"What's going on?" Molly was still confused when Sam rose from the table and started clearing the dishes, smacking Kristina on the shoulder in passing.

Jason cleared his throat and got up too, "I'll help Danny with his backpack."

Kristina whispered something to Molly, who smirked as Sam returned for more dishes.

"Awwww…Sam and Jason want some alone time…how romantic!"

"Molly, stop!" Sam threw a napkin at her head as Kristina laughed again.

"It's okay, Sis…we know how you and Jason are always going at it so the last six weeks must have been torture. We'll nephew-sit so you can get your pipes unclogged!"

They burst out laughing when Sam's mouth fell open and she thumped Kristina's shoulder. "You're terrible! Watch your potty mouth around my kid and you…" she fanned the napkin she had retrieved at Molly "…stop falling under her horrible influence!"

Molly was still smiling as she continued to tease, "Oh, come on, Sam - it's not like I don't know that you and Jason could never keep your hands off each other. I don't know who they thought they were kidding when they tried to keep you two apart - like everybody don't already know that when it comes to you two, it's only a matter of time!"

Sam was at the sink stacking the dishwasher after the girls left with Danny, when she felt strong hands surround her from behind, going to rest lightly on her hips. Almost instantly a fire flared where he touched, burning at her neck when his lips pressed soft, lingering kisses in a trail up to her jawbone.

"So, how did that six weeks checkup go again?"

She smiled and tilted her head to give his burning lips better access to the throbbing pulse at her neck, as she felt his tongue dart out to pull an earlobe into his hot mouth. For a moment she lost all train of thought and forgot the question, as she felt his hand glide her hips to brush lightly over her womanhood, pausing for just a second before it moved to her stomach and pulled her back into the raging bulge in his jeans. Sam gasped at the shot of pleasure through her entire body, and the plate she'd been holding crashed down into the sink when her fingers lost grip.

Turning her around in his arms, Jason rubbed up against her as he pressed her to the sink and moved his lips within an inch of hers, their eyes locked as he asked, "Did I hear something about a green light?" His arms braced the sink on either side of her excited body, trapping any escape.

Not trusting herself to speak, Sam nodded and smiled at the desire and pleasure in his sexy blue eyes, just before his lips descended enticingly slow to hers and he pulled her to his tight chest, devouring her mouth even as he lifted her to sit on the edge of the sink. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms found his broad, strong shoulders, groping and wandering down a deliciously muscled back as his tongue rammed her throat.

Jason inhaled sharply with the bolt of lightening that crashed through his body, driving his thirst for more of her. He latched on to her sweet tongue and wrapped it with his own, pulling her into him as he hungrily moved his lips over hers, a grunt escaping his throat when she went limp under his touch, giving herself completely over to him. It had been so damn long since he'd been able to make love to her.

Sam couldn't think as his tongue danced with hers and his hands caressed her aching arousal. Breaking from his lips, she gasped sweet oxygen as her eyes found his again, the smelting blue making her wet with desire. She felt the cool water hit her bosom and looked down in surprise to see he'd brought up the extending nozzle from the sink to wet her breasts, his eyes feasting on the t-shirt clinging to the divine chest before him. She'd removed the bra earlier when she'd pumped excess milk, and grew even hotter watching her husband's eyes feast at the soaking white material clinging to her.

"You're beautiful!" As he used his free hand to move from her throat down to the cleft between her breasts, he watched hungrily as the sprayed water followed that same path, her full globes peaking through the thin material in all their glory. "Please, Sam. I want you right here, right now!"

Sam had no arguments as she whipped the wet t-shirt over her head and tossed it to the equally wet kitchen floor, prompting her husband to do the same with his, before his hands were back on her thighs, working their way up under the pleats of the short jeans skirt, burning her skin at the surface, nozzle and running water forgotten where dropped in the sink. His head dipped down to her bare chest and he flicked his tongue over a taut nipple just as his hand wandered to her mound and found no barrier to his heated touch. His eyes shot to hers in surprise and his desire flared even more. She was completely bare underneath for him.

Before she knew it was happening he had rid himself of the jeans between them and was easing into her, hungry blue eyes riveted on her face as she closed her browns to the pleasure he was giving, her hand fisted around the hem of her short skirt as she flexed in pure bliss. The feel of him as he pushed through her walls ever so slowly, was glorious and had been greatly missed.

"Open your eyes, Sam." As she obeyed, her lids fluttering open so she could see his gorgeous face, he eased out and pushed slowly back into her again, loving the way she bit her bottom lip against the ecstasy of them joined sweetly together. "Watch me love you, baby."

She felt so good! Her walls clung to him snugly as he moved steadily in and out of her, his gripped dick sliding through her warm juices. Jason reached one hand around to grasp the back of her neck as the other lifted her knee above his waist, pulling her closer as his pumps into her increased in force. Being inside her was even more heavenly than he remembered and when she grabbed his shoulders and moaned, he drove harder, his head dipping to her chest where his tongue licked its way down her breast, sucking a path to a pouty nipple that soon filled his hot mouth as he drove into her, catching a taste of a drop of sweet, nutty milk.

Sam moved her hands from his shoulders to land next to her ass on the sink, lifting herself to meet his fevered thrusts as the pleasure he was giving her mounted to ecstasy. Balancing herself on her arms she bucked forward as he rammed her, and when she felt the buildup in her stomach she knew she was close to erupting all over him.

Sensing it too, Jason grabbed her knee tighter and increased his speed, grunting out his pleasure as she met him head on, her breathing shortened as her orgasm blasted through her. She threw her head back and screamed out his name as her body tensed and tightened and her release burst upon her senses in an array of light and dots and stars. Jason couldn't stop his own from following close behind and as her juices ran over his shaft he slammed one final time into her, a caveman grunt escaping his throat as he fought to stay upright even as the force of his orgasm buckled his knees.

Falling into her as she clung tightly to him, his thrusts slowed to a stop finally, and he braced his forehead to hers as they held each other, eyes closed as they both struggled to normalize their breathing.

Jason was the first to recover somewhat, lifting his head to look at her beautiful face. "I'm sorry, baby," he began, shaking his head at himself for his insensitivity.

"For what?" Sam was genuinely puzzled by his apology…that had been sublime!

"For not making this more romantic. I had planned on making it special for you, but it's been so long since I got to love you like this, I just lost my head."

Laughing lightly, it was Sam's turn to shake her head. "Are you kidding me…baby that was fantastic! I loved every second of that. I saw stars - you have nothing to apologize for!" He eased her down from the sink and she added, "Besides, you and I are not ones for tradition and I don't need candlelight and flowers to make me want you."

He kissed her forehead, "I know, but you deserve them…and so much more than I'll ever be able to give you, even if I give you the world. I love you, Sam! I love you so much!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close as she nestled her head to his broad chest, listening to the always soothing sound of his heartbeat. "I know. I love you too!"

Later that night after a steamy shower that had nothing to do with the hot water, Sam returned to their bedroom after checking on Scout, to find her husband sitting up in bed waiting for her. She stopped at the doorway and looked at him appreciatively…Jason Morgan had no idea what a beautiful man he was…casually lounging on the bed with one sweats covered knee raised to house a relaxed hand, his back rested against the headboard as he appeared lost in thought. Her eyes travelled his bare, chiseled chest and bulging biceps and she pictured how they'd held her pressed up against him just minutes earlier, the thought making her hot all over again. Biting down on her lower lip, she moved further into the room, discarding her nightgown on the way to the bed.

He looked over as she drew near and reached out to touch his knee, pushing it down to the bed as she straddled his waiting hips. His sexy, signature smirk-smile lifted the corners of his lips as he drew her onto his crotch and stroked her toned thighs covering his. "I was just thinking about you."

Sam ran her hands across his chest as she moved enticingly over the growing bulge beneath her heat. "Oh, yeah? And what were you thinking about doing to me now?"

Immersing both hands into luxurious raven lochs, he held her scalp and pulled her face right up to his, blue eyes boring into the chestnut flecks of her brown orbs, before moving pointedly down her cute little nose to pouty, kissable lips, his breathing suddenly getting short.

"That I'm taking you to the cabin tomorrow night, and before you say you can't leave Scout overnight…she will not only be with an adult but one who's a very good doctor too." He eased her head even closer, his hands burning where hers moved to cover them as they held her to his face, their breaths mingling when he hovered right at her lips, "I want to take you to our place and devour you all night long."

He leaned in the rest of the way, his tongue reaching out to sweep her lower lip lustily slow, then pulling and releasing before he crushed his lips to hers and inhaled sharply, his tongue making its way home to her warmth.

One breathless, mind altering moment later, their noses brushed as he touched his forehead to hers, both with eyes still closed from the high as he whispered, "And there will be romance…just so you know."

Moving one hand from the side of her head, Sam guided his down past her throat, over the crest of her breast and the smooth plane of her stomach, to the raven covered mound at her center, where his fingers parted her lips and stroked her softly. "Show me," she commanded breathlessly.

With a sudden intake of much needed air following her vice grasp on his throbbing organ, Mr. Morgan proceeded to do just as Mrs. Morgan asked.


End file.
